


Roar into the Neon Lights (trailer)

by Falco276



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: #RITNL, #WAYF, DJ - Freeform, Discipline, Dreams, EDM - Freeform, Future, Gen, Hajnowka, Neon Lights - Freeform, Pressing the Play button while you're at it, Reality, Virginia Beach, poland - Freeform, tampa bay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 characters. One rich, the other two poor.<br/>Chao-Xin, Demyx, and Shulk have one thing in common.<br/>The musical career that will uplift thier hearts.<br/>Of course, Shulk has no worries while the other two suffer consequences under their parent's order and hatred of "city life" "Trust me, there's going to be a lot of difficult relationships and friendships between these two due to complex family problems. But one thing in their hearts that'll change the course of events forever. EDM in Tri-unity."</p>
<p>I know, weird summary. xD</p>
<p>Based off of the "We are your friends" movie trailer. :P<br/>Please R&R! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, movie trailer inspired me to write the crossover version of the trailer. Of course I'm going to do the same thing with the movie but completely change the plot. The inspiration of EDM and our 3 characters being DJ and all will still be the same. xD  
> The first half of the trailer is just a sypnosis of the whole story.  
> Second half is where the real trailer starts. xD  
> Some lines in the trailer have been changed and different scenes have been removed and added with my own.  
> Action in Italics are the scenes pictured in your head like the actual trailer.  
> Regular font lines are said by each character (is to be said during multiple scenes separated with a slash mark */*)  
> Song title and Lyrics are enclosed with asterisks (*)  
> Locations like Eckerd college, Lesner bridge, Fort de Soto are real places (exclude the Smash Mansion gardens)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Official trailer to "Roar into the Neon Lights" 3 way crossover fan fiction movie.

Sypnosis of the story:  
It's where 3 characters from 3 fandoms:  
Chao-Xin from Metal Fight Beyblade 

Demyx from Kingdom Hearts

Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles/SSB WiiU 3DS

with 3 jobs:  
Chao rarely trains with the team to take care of Beylin Temple and Hua Luxe so he retreats to Little Leaf Village to see his parents and resume weaving rugs and harvesting crops.

Demyx returns to working in the saw mill 10 hours a day, under the supervision of the park manager. Whilst he and Emily came for a visit back to Hajnowka, Poland, the two manage to live at Demyx's AU house where his mother stays there while worrying about the fearful Hiena.

Shulk's vision through binoculars catch kids happily running around the beach at Oceanfront, Virginia Beach as he nested atop of the white wooden Lifeguard perch. Saving people lives in the sea were important but his yacht business is what caused he and his friends to live in huge mansion. By creating Monado EDM parties he promotes these events every year to proceed the money to charity. He's also known to be a part-time professional EDM DJ.

But all 3 of them have one thing in common in thier hearts.  
The musical career that will uplift thier hearts.  
Of course, Shulk has no worries while the other two suffer consequences under thier parent's order and hatred of "city life" Trust me, there's going to be alot of difficult relationships and friendships between these characters due to complex family problems. But one thing in ther hearts that'll change the course of events forever. EDM in Tri-unity.

Takes place in 3 locations (at the same time):

Tampa Bay (in the Hua Luxe hotel for Chao-Xin)  
Hajnowka (concert stage near the city square for Demyx)  
Norfolk bay (on the Destiny Monado Extreme II for Shulk)

Moral lesson of the story: Rich befriends the poor with the same heart.

* * *

*Justice vs. Simna- We are your friends song play:*

FB (Fan brothers) logo (fan fiction version of the Warner Brothers logo) appear behind a dark cream background later switched to Working Title and Falco276 productions:

_Trees scroll to the left/ Chao jogs down Chinaberry drive with DJ headphones adoring his neck._

_Scene frame switches to the main building in Ekcerd College:_

Study Halls

_Close up of an active marked Scantron:_

SAT's

_Students walk down the steps slow motion:_

Liberal Arts

_Graduated students throw thier hats sky high:_

Student loans

_Two guards converse with a arguing student:_

Layoffs

_Police stand in front of guard rails:_

Bail outs

_Parents do kitchen work:_

Broken dreams

_Chao-Xin, Demyx, and Shulk stand side by side each other:_

This is not our future

_The three begin walking towards eckerd college/ then towards an evening pool party/Dem brings a bottle of beer to his lips/ the three wrestle each other on bed:_

Things are different for us.

_Typing on an I-pad:_

Invent an app

_Numbers increase rapidly on screen:_

Start a blog

_Scrolling shot of ebay/Superman collection:_

Sell things online

_Students pour out of the college building:_

My friends and I?

_Chao and the others hand out party invitation cards to every student on campus:_

We promote parties

_Neon lights and smoke flash in front of the screaming crowd at an EDM event/ Demyx goes around and hands out the invitation cards:_

Demyx: Bring your friends. Bring all your friends. If they look like you, bring them all.

_Chao tweaks buttons on his DJ vinyl turntable:_

But if you're a DJ, all you need is

_Mac book appears on screen behind cream background:_

a laptop

_Wording in red with a star:_

some talent

_Wording in mahagony:_

and ONE track

_front view of Destiny Monado Extreme yacht shines with neon lights and smoke/ crowd holds up thier arms sky high/ girl hits it:_

That track?

_Hip grinding into to others:_

is your ticket to everything.

_Pit points at Shulk:_

That guy right there?

_Pittoo (Dark Pit) joins in:_

You see that handsome man right there?

Shulk: Remember the Oath for Monado's sake!

_Lucina helps out:_

He's DJ!

_Shulk nods his head with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around his two friends, Chao-Xin and Demyx:_

Nah, were all DJ's.

Pittoo: Just the side room though.

_Scene switches to another evening party at the Smash Mansion Gardens with the monotone thumps of a continuous beat/ Palutena walks up to Shulk's vinyl turntable:_

Can you play drunk in love?

_Shulk brings out a straight face while resting his hands on either corner of the turntable:_

Absolutely not.

_*Mystery Skulls- Hellbent starts playing*_

_The three face the panoramic view of the city, thier backs faced against the camera, Chao-Xin walking up to them/Demyx starts talking news:_

I just heard about this guy right? Where we met at Instagram?

_Short shot of Chao-Xin taking interest:_

He sold for 400 million dollars

_Chao-Xin and Shulk don't believe it, exchanging confused glances and shrugging in return/Shot of empty pool baking under the sun:_

And he was twenty six years old.

_Chao focuses on weaving the next pattern to a pile of completed rugs set beside him while it also shows him harvesting and planting seeds in the field/ Demyx inhales saw dust through his mask as protective goggles ward away wood pieces while sawing up a large log into the machine/ Shulk peacefully sits atop of the lifeguard perch, calmly staring at the sea gulls crossing the calm beach environment:_

Shulk: You guys wanna make real money. You wanna live and die under the sun.

_Short shot of Chao under the shower, hands against the tile wall- DJ headphones proved to be waterproof._

Chao-Xin: We gotta get outta here

_Demyx picks up a stone and lobs it towards the city/ Girl's backside in bikini walks up beside the pool:_

Girl: Hey, you know this party's looking a little stiff.

_Shot of pool party enviorment:_

Chao: So what are you sayin?

_Chao smiles while doing hand gestures above the turntable:_

Chao-Xin: Want me to amp it up?

Girl: I mean you could try.

_Chao smiles and turn up the dial and knobs on his turntable, head bopping to the beat and satisfied at how the people move around:_

Chao-Xin: It's the DJ's job to get the crowd outta thier heads and into thier bodies.

_Chao gives out a focused expression while joining in with other people's movements/shows cartoon ear inner canal/ other people partying around:_

I'd like to start em off with about 125 BPM (beats per minute)

Once you locked onto thier heart rate? You start bringing'em up- song by song.

_Quick flashes of dancing crowd until red streaks of veins pump up until the human eye opens wide in realization and hairs on arm raise with sensitivity/ Tink sound is followed by a strong beat of blue lighted stage and crowd jumping slow motion while confetti rain down:_

128 beats per minute.

_Shot returns to Chao-Xin standing behind his turntable, agreeing with his friends:_

That's the magic number.

_Random guy holding wine glass:_

You were good out there.

_Back at the studio, Shulk praises him:_

You really know how to work a crowd.

_Chao-Xin smiles in glee back at home:_

Play me something.

_Scene switches to the three hanging out by the kitchen island table, the two unsatisfied with Demyx's boring monotone beat:_

Chao: Lame.

Shulk: Lame.

Demyx: I'm just gonna skip ahead.

_Serious beats thump in the background as words "THIS SUMMER" appear on the screen/ Bassnectar- You and I start playing/ Shulk removes his DJ headphones in disbelief towards a rejected request of chartering another yacht/ The three meet up again, this time with Shulk understanding thier situation:_

I know you guys have parents that don't allow these kind of things, they forbid the city life and the abominating traditions such as EDM.

_Mr. Mao holds the $700 turntable, attempting to destroy the expensive equipment by throwing it down on the floor:_

You know very well I forbid city life and thier traditions!

_Chao-Xin clings to Mr. Mao's leg, tears streaming down his face:_

No! Father! Please!

_The park manager forcefully places the turntable in front of the huge saw, making Demyx wail with pleading in Polish:_

Nie zasługujesz na to w ogóle, ty kupo gówna! (You don't deserve this at all, you piece of shit!)

_Demyx saves the turntable from fighting with the park manager:_

Proszę! Błagam! Przestań! (Please! I beg you! Stop it!)

_Shot of empty pool at dusk with the three standing around it:_

Shulk: Whenever you guys are ready to start making some real lood, you need to holler at me.

_Demyx brings up another can of beer to his lips:_

If you think I'm going to work for that guy, you're out of your mind.

Shulk: This is our future.

Chao-Xin: No....

_Shulk and Chao sit on the sandy shores of Oceanfront beach, staring at the waves glide back and forth:_

I mean, Chao. Are you ever gonna be better than this?

_Chao slips his DJ headphones in a gym bag before sneaking out of the village to escape for the night/Lucina comforts him:_

Shulk thinks you're really talented.

_*Cuz It's you and me against the world now*_

_Chao and Lucina look at each other before running across Lesner Bridge at night, lights in every direction/they both dance to the beat until Lucina throws Chao back on the couch with a laugh:_

_Lucina starts showing off moves:_

Any successful artist.

_Shot of Shulk with hand gestures/people dancing around in an EDM event:_

Shulk: At this moment, you stop being an admirer.

_Chao sits alone at a cafe, lost in thought:_

Shulk: And they find they're signature.

_Quick shots of piano keys, and Lucina zipping up:_

Sounds have souls. Build them from scratch.

_Chao secretly holds up his recording I-phone 5 towards the sound of a stapler gun on the village roof:_

Find new ones

_Chao jogs down Chinaberry drive again:_

Get your head out of that laptop

_Quick flashes of a DJ turntable, people screaming under the neon lights:_

and start listening to what the real world is trying to tell you.

_*me against the world*_

_Demyx front flips into the pool:_

_Serious beats thump in the background as words "FIND YOUR SOUND" in blue appear on the screen_

_Demyx complains with his friends:_

We don't need him! We got our own thing!

_Shulk and Chao test out the music control board in the studio/ Lucina moves to the beat while wearing Shulk's DJ headphones/ Chao leans against the doorframe; arms crossed:_

It doesn't work like that.

_Blue Adidas shoe box is pulled out to reveal money collected in the box/ The three sit at the edge of the empty pool:_

Were not gonna be millionares....

_Shot of Demyx complaining again:_

It's not gonna happen!

_Shulk shouts audibly while driving his red 2012 Civic SI down Shore Drive/Serious beats thump in the background as words "FIND YOUR FUTURE" in purple appear on the screen/Chao leads the crowd into screaming with joy while lights capture their appearance:_

Shulk: What happened to loyalty?

_Demyx sits at the edge of the pool:_

Oh what? I'm not loyal now!?

_Demyx pushes both Shulk and Chao into the pool; the three of them wrestling underwater:_

_Chao shovels up for harvest/Demyx tiringly sets heavy wood aside/Shulk types up request emails to every yacht company:_

Everybody's responsible for themselves, you got that?

_Chao and Lucina meet up; the two run through the theatres in excitement/Demyx leads the crowd into screaming again/Chao throws out a punch towards the camera while looking serious and pumped up/the three walk through the parking lot/ Shulk hypes up the smashers into excitement/ Demyx angirly throws his coat behind Shulk:_

If you have a dream

_Lucina once again happily moves to the beat through Shulk's DJ headphones/the three sit at the office, waiting for the events to be granted by the mayor;gov/ Stamps of granted public event requests from Tampa Bay, Virginia Beach, and Hajnowka, Poland appear on each paper in a red circle._

and it's made of everything that's made you?

_Shulk puts on his headphones and swivels away from the computer screen:_

Hardship

_The three plus Lucina hug each other and rejoice:_

Friendship

_Shirtless Shulk lays on his bed while beckoning Lucina over to him:_

So much love

_Chao stares out of the window:_

That's your ticket

_Chao front flips into the pool:_

to everything.

_Chao Xin leads the crowd screaming while neon lights and sparklers burst on either side of the stage, with "SEVEN LIONS: STORM RAVE" plus logo written on the front of the stage/ Demyx holds his arms up in the air and screams with joy, the words "SHOWTEK" glowing blue behind him/ Shulk crazily moves his body to the beat while the words "ARMIN VAN BUREEN" glow white behind him followed by a rotaiting silohuette of a Celtic Triquetra:_

_Serious beats thump in the background as words "THIS IS MY FUTURE" appear on the screen of bird's eye view of Fort de Soto park from a red plane._

This is my future.

_The three are back at college:_

Demyx: This is gonna be the best-

Shulk: Best

Chao-Xin: Night

Demyx: Of

Shulk: Your

Chao-Xin: Life

_Milli second flashes of blue crowd until black out/Chao steps up in stage and face the crowd:_

What's up?

_Crowd stares back at him; Chao introduces himself:_

I'm Chao-Xin

_Serious beats thump in the background as words "ROAR INTO THE NEON LIGHTS" appear on the screen._

WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS

_Calm beat thumps in the background as words "DROPS SUMMER 2015" and "#RITNL" appear on the screen......_

* * *

 

**So guys! I hope you enjoyed my 3 way crossover version of this movie! Of course I plan to watch the original movie in theatres and completely change the storyline of course. xD**

**Please kudos, comment, and download! :D**

**Falco276 out! :D**


	2. THE ACCURATE PARODY VERSION!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go watch to know the original audio and read the trailer on Ao3 at the same time.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaI310B_SBQ  
> It's funny!!!! xD

**Double asterisks symbolize the added narration to the parody trailer. :D**

* * *

 

_*Martin Garrix Animals song play:*_

FB (Fan brothers) logo (fan fiction version of the Warner Brothers logo) appear behind a dark cream background later switched to Working Title and Falco276 productions:

_Trees scroll to the left/ Chao jogs down Chinaberry drive with DJ headphones adoring his neck._

When I go for my morning jog, it gets me thinking about stuff like-

_Scene frame switches to the main building in Ekcerd College:_

Study Halls

_Close up of an active marked Scantron:_

SAT's

_Students walk down the steps slow motion:_

Liberal Arts

_Graduated students throw their hats sky high:_

Student loans

_Two guards converse with a arguing student:_

Layoffs

_Police stand in front of guard rails:_

Bail outs

_Parents do kitchen work:_

Broken dreams

_Chao-Xin, Demyx, and Shulk stand side by side each other:_

This is not our future

_The three begin walking towards Eckerd college/ then towards an evening pool party/Dem brings a bottle of beer to his lips/ the three wrestle each other on bed:_

Because we're inherently wealthy 20 somethings living in 3 different locations.

_Typing on an I-pad:_

We like to wrestle

_Numbers increase rapidly on screen:_

And buy our own plays on Youtube

_Scrolling shot of ebay/Superman collection:_

These are my toys

_Students pour out of the college building:_

Instead of going to class

_Chao and the others hand out party invitation cards to every student on campus:_

*Capital Cities- Safe and Sound starts playing*

We promote parties that we throw ourselves with our disposable incomes.

_Neon lights and smoke flash in front of the screaming crowd at an EDM event/ Demyx goes around and hands out the invitation cards:_

Demyx: Here ya go. That's for you and your four friends. 

_Chao tweaks buttons on his DJ vinyl turntable:_

You wanna be famous, all you need is a 

_Mac book appears on screen behind cream background:_

a laptop

_Wording in red with a star:_

some talent

_Wording in mahagony:_

and ONE track written by a ghost writer that you don't have to pay shit because everybody knows real producers are desperate as fuck for work.

_front view of Destiny Monado Extreme yacht shines with neon lights and smoke/ crowd holds up their arms sky high/ girl hits it:_

_Hip grinding into to others:_

**Barbara Striesand**

_*Duck Sauce- Barbara Streisand starts playing*_

_Pit points at Shulk:_

That guy over there?

_Pittoo (Dark Pit) joins in:_

You see that handsome dude right there?

Shulk: Remember the Oath for Monado's sake!

_Lucina helps out:_

He's the shit!

_Shulk nods his head with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around his two friends, Chao-Xin and Demyx:_

Nah, were all shits.

_Scene switches to another evening party at the Smash Mansion Gardens with the monotone thumps of a continuous beat/ Palutena walks up to Shulk's vinyl turntable:_

Do you wanna blowjob?

_Shulk brings out a straight face while resting his hands on either corner of the turntable:_

Uhhhh.... I'm too high.

_*Intro to Darude- Sandstorm plays*_

_The three face the panoramic view of the city, their backs faced against the camera, Chao-Xin walking up to them/Demyx starts talking news:_

Dude, would you please take those headphones off?

_Chao focuses on weaving the next pattern to a pile of completed rugs set beside him while it also shows him harvesting and planting seeds in the field/ Demyx inhales saw dust through his mask as protective goggles ward away wood pieces while sawing up a large log into the machine/ Shulk peacefully sits atop of the lifeguard perch, calmly staring at the sea gulls crossing the calm beach environment:_

I seriously saw him wearing it in the shower.

_Short shot of Chao under the shower, hands against the tile wall- DJ headphones proved to be waterproof._

Chao-Xin: (sighs)

_Demyx picks up a stone and lobs it towards the city/ Girl's backside in bikini walks up beside the pool:_

_*Baauer- Harlem Shake starts playing*_

Girl: Do you like this stuff?

_Shot of pool party environment:_

_Chao smiles while doing hand gestures above the turntable:_

Chao: Hip-Hop?

Girl: No. Trap.

_*Joman - I Finally Caved And Made A Trap Song*_

_Chao smiles and turn up the dial and knobs on his turntable, head bopping to the beat and satisfied at how the people move around:_

Chao-Xin: As a DJ, it's my job to play what's familiar and recognizable.

_Chao gives out a focused expression while joining in with other people's movements/shows cartoon ear inner canal/ other people partying around:_

So I'd like to start em off with about 125 BPM (beats per minute)

_Quick flashes of dancing crowd until red streaks of veins pump up until the human eye opens wide in realization and hairs on arm raise with sensitivity/ Tink sound is followed by a strong beat of blue lighted stage and crowd jumping slow motion while confetti rain down:_

Then I pop a molly. Holy Shit! Do I have X-ray vision right now? WHOAAAA!!!!

_Shot returns to Chao-Xin standing behind his turntable, agreeing with his friends:_

_*Rihanna - Bitch Better Have My Money (R3hab Remix) starts playing*_

I'm sweat!

_Random guy holding wine glass:_

*makes Kitty love attraction noises*

_Back at the studio, Shulk praises him:_

You really know how to press play.

_Chao-Xin smiles in glee back at home:_

Show me somethin.

_Scene switches to the three hanging out by the kitchen island table, the two unsatisfied with Demyx's boring monotone beat:_

_*Joman - Daymanstep starts playing*_

Demyx: So that's the drop?

_Serious beats thump in the background as words "THIS SUM-MER" appear on the screen/ Cutting Crew - I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight/ Shulk removes his DJ headphones in disbelief towards a rejected request of chartering another yacht:_

**Join a Millenia in stereotypical quest for recognition!** 

_The three meet up again, this time with Shulk understanding thier situation:_

I know you guys have evil parents that inhabited hell and they don't allow shit like this, they forbid the city life and the gay traditions such as EDM.

_Mr. Mao holds the $700 turntable, attempting to destroy the expensive equipment by throwing it down on the floor:_

I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELLO KITTY EDITION!!!

_Chao-Xin clings to Mr. Mao's leg, tears streaming down his face:_

No! Father! Please!

_The park manager forcefully places the turntable in front of the huge saw, making Demyx wail with pleading in Polish:_

Nie zasługujesz na to w ogóle, ty kupo gówna! (This looks like a great log!)

_Demyx saves the turntable from fighting with the park manager:_

Proszę! Błagam! Przestań! (Please! I changed my mind! You can use it!)

_Shot of empty pool at dusk with the three standing around it:_

Shulk: I got somebody who could write for you! He's a 12 year old big room house producer!

_Demyx brings up another can of beer to his lips:_

I don't need that bitch.

Shulk: Just let him write for you!

Chao-Xin: No....

_Shulk and Chao sit on the sandy shores of Oceanfront beach, staring at the waves glide back and forth:_

I'm so conflicted! 

_Chao slips his DJ headphones in a gym bag before sneaking out of the village to escape for the night/Lucina comforts him:_

I'll do it for free man...

_Chao and Lucina look at each other before running across Lesner Bridge at night, lights in every direction/they both dance to the beat until Lucina throws Chao back on the couch with a laugh:_

_Lucina starts showing off moves:_

Can I be your go-go dancer?

Shulk: Why don't you come up to my hotel room and give me a private audition?

_Chao sits alone at a cafe, lost in thought:_

Shulk: She's a distraction. You need to focus bro, it's not all fun and games- okay it kind of is, but that's beside the point.

_*Quick shots of piano keys playing:*_

_Chao stares back at Shulk in the studio room:_

Get your head out of that go-go dancer's crotch,

_Chao secretly holds up his I-phone recording towards the sound of a stapler gun on the village roof:_

and start listening to the sounds around you.

_*piano keys plus beats play repeatedly*_

I got these beats inside my head and they won't let me go to bed.

_Demyx front flips into the pool:_

_Serious beats thump in the background as words "FIND YOUR SOUND" in blue appear on the screen_

_*Joman- Velvet Rope starts playing in the background*_

_Demyx complains with his friends:_

You're a prick! You know that!?

_Shulk and Chao test out the music control board in the studio/ Lucina moves to the beat while wearing Shulk's DJ headphones/ Chao leans against the doorframe; arms crossed:_

**Or steal it if you can...**

_Blue Adidas shoe box is pulled out to reveal money collected in the box/ The three sit at the edge of the empty pool:_

Demyx: All you care about is Jesus posing and throwing cake!

Shulk: Bitches LOVE cake!!!!!!

_Shot of Demyx complaining again:_

Shut up! 

_"Eya!!!" Shulk shouts audibly while driving his red 2012 Civic SI down Shore Drive/Serious beats thump in the background as words "FIND YOUR FUTURE" in purple appear on the screen/Chao leads the crowd into screaming with joy while lights capture their appearance:_

_Demyx pushes both Shulk and Chao into the pool; the three of them wrestling underwater:_

**By emulating someone else's**

_Chao shovels up for harvest/Demyx tiringly sets heavy wood aside/Shulk types up request emails to every yacht company:_

_Chao and Lucina meet up; the two run through the theatres in excitement/Demyx leads the crowd into screaming again/Chao throws out a punch towards the camera while looking serious and pumped up/the three walk through the parking lot/ Shulk hypes up the smashers into excitement/ Demyx angirly throws his coat behind Shulk:_

Demyx: I'll fuckin punch you in the face if you don't get 51 people on the guest list immediately.

_Lucina once again happily moves to the beat through Shulk's DJ headphones/the three sit at the office, waiting for the events to be granted by the mayor;gov/ Stamps of granted public event requests from Tampa Bay, Virginia Beach, and Hajnowka, Poland appear on each paper in a red circle._

Chao-Xin: If you have a dream and it's made up of everything that's made you, you?

_Shulk puts on his headphones and swivels away from the computer screen:_

Money

_The three plus Lucina hug each other and rejoice:_

Deceit

_Shirtless Shulk lays on his bed while beckoning Lucina over to him:_

Self obsession and never ending pursuit of pussy.

_Chao stares out of the window:_

That's the ticket.

_Chao front flips into the pool:_

WHEEEEEEE!!!!!

_Chao-Xin leads the crowd screaming while neon lights and sparklers burst on either side of the stage, with "SEVEN LIONS: STORM RAVE" plus logo written on the front of the stage/ Demyx holds his arms up in the air and screams with joy, the words "SHOWTEK" glowing blue behind him/ Shulk crazily moves his body to the beat while the words "ARMIN VAN BUREEN" glow white behind him followed by a rotaiting silohuette of a Celtic Triquetra:_

_Serious beats thump in the background as words "THIS IS MY FUTURE" appear on the screen of bird's eye view of Fort de Soto park from a red plane._

This is my future.

_Milli second flashes of blue crowd until black out/Chao steps up in stage and face the crowd:_

*clears throat through mic*

_Crowd stares back at him; Chao introduces himself:_

I don't know what I'm doing.

_Serious beats thump in the background as words "ROAR INTO THE NEON LIGHTS" appear on the screen._

EE REY YOUR FRIENDS

_Calm beat thumps in the background as words "DROPS SUMMER 2015" and "#RITNL" appear on the screen......_

* * *

 

**LOL! I can't stop listening to it!!!!! xD**


End file.
